poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Facing Zombizou/Ladyan vs Zombiswipe
This is the transcript for the scene with the face-off with Zombizou and the face-off between Ladyan and Zombiswipe in Zombizou (CTaRAoMToLaCN). Liam: Kisszou... Nodoka: Kisszou... James: Kissy-boo. Emmet: Kisszou... Milly: Guh, Ladyan, go with the others! 4 kiss Milly Milly: kissed Go, save everyone for me please. Ladyan: Right. The akuma has got to me be in Ariel Arach's lip balm. Pinkipoo: How do we get close to it, Ladyan. to Milly who was zombified, along with Liam, Nodoka, James, Emmet and Percy(Who was also infected) Milly: Kisszou... OpThomas Prime: Let me help Ladybug, Ladyan. Flutterwing: He's right. We will help you all the way. stun blasts on Nodoka and Liam Liam: move Guh....Kisszou....Kisszou? Bertram T. Monkey: That stunned the boy. and Ladybug finds Zombizou and Zombiswipe Zombizou: Hand over Chloé and your Miraculous, Ladybug. Then I might just let you witness the final triumph of love! Zombiswipe: If you want to be left uneffected, Ladyan, you must give me your Miraculous and the Matrix. Hawk Moth: Victory has never been so close! Ryan Repulsa: And love is going to rule all! Ladybug: Lucky Charm! bottle of make-up remover appears Chloé: Make-up remover? How are you going to save my life with that? Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (Cat Noir breaks into the office.) Ladybug: Cat Noir! (Cat Noir raises his head, revealing purple eyes.) Cat Noir: Kisszou. (tries to grab Ladybug) (Ladybug grabs Gustave Eiffel's model's scarf.) Ladybug: Don't worry, kitty... You'll get your kisses... But first... I have a Lucky Charm I need to use. Chloé: I'm sorry... Ladybug: What? Chloé: Oh, this is all my fault... Ladybug: Awesome. But... Now's not exactly a good time. Ladyan: What she said. Pinkipoo: Ladyan, up there! to a zombified Milly, who swooped in towards Ladyan, Pikipoo blocks it with his scepter as much as he can Try and defeat Zombiswipe, I'll hold off Milly as much as I can. Megatron: You can do it, Ladyan. Ladyan: Yeah. couldn't hold Milly any longer and got kissed Pinkipoo: Gack, Megatron, I'm gonna... infected Kisszou.... kisses Megetron's hand as Ladyan and Ladybug goes up even further Zombizou: You're alone now, Ladyan and Friends. Accept my and my friend's love and give us the Matrix and your Miraculous! Kitty Noir: That's not true love! Ladyan: All yours, Ladybug! throws Gustave Eiffel's scarf, wrapped around her yo-yo, covered in make-up remover at Zombizou. The yo-yo wipes Zombizou's lip balm. Zombizou tries to send a kiss, but nothing happens. Zombizou takes her lip balm out to reapply it. Ladybug stops Zombizou with her yo-yo, then kicks the lip balm out of Zombizou's hands. Zombizou falls backwards off of the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug's yo-yo pulls Zombizou back up. Ladybug destroys the akumatized item. The akuma flies out.) Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to be de-evilize! (captures the akuma and purifies it) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The Miraculous light fixes all of the damage caused) Ladyan: I could get this one. Lucky Charm! [A rope appears Ladyan: Rope. That could do. grabs a tight hold of Zombiswipe making him unable to move, it was Pinkipoo, who was fighting the infection Pinkipoo: a firm hold of Zombiswipe Hurry, Ladyan, now's your chance! looks around then spots some things glow red with black spots: Kitty Noir's staff, Jetstorm and Ariel Arach's Lip balm Ladyan: That's it. Jetstorm? Ready for that? (Autobot) nods and jumps onto Zombieswipe and grabs the lip balm then jumps onto Kitty Noir's staff Kitty Noir: Nice, bud. Cataclysm! hand glows then Zombiswipe shakes the pink Yokai off then runs towards them. Ladyan uses the rope to lasso him then Kitty Noir touches the door and Zombiswipe gets trapped Pinkipoo: the lip balm and throws it over to Ladyan Now, Ladyan. Ladyan: Right, Pinkie. steps on the lip balm and the Akuma flies out Ladyan: Your evil doing is over, akuma. opens his yo-yo and twirls it around Ladyan: Time to de-evilize! catches the akuma Ladyan: Gotcha! opens his yo-yo and a butterfly flies out Ladyan: Goodbye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!! the rope in the air rope turns into a wave of pink that restores the damage Liam: Oogh, what was I doing? Oh, Ladyan must've done it. Jessie Primefan: I feel dizzy, kid. James, Percy and Milly were all confused Percy: I hope I kissed Pinkie Pie. Milly: sarcastically Percy, don't push it. Nodoka: James, where are we? James: I don't know. at Hawk Moth's lair Hawk Moth: Ladybug... Cat Noir. If Zombizou was right... If love does always conquer... Then some day, my most cherished wish will come true for sure. Ryan Repulsa: And If Zombiswipe was right, Ladyan and Kitty Noir. If Love is more powerful, I will avenge my sister for what the Power Rangers did. (Hawk Moth's lair window closes.) to Sci-Ryan and Evil Anna Sci-Ryan: Whoa. My love. I know you love me. Evil Anna was complimenting James about his paintwork Nodoka: I think red is a nice color on you. Evil Anna: Who is that girl? That zombie infection might have messed up my memory. And Liam, Sci-Ryan and I are in love. Liam: It's Nodoka and I know you two are in love, James told the whole thing to us. and Evil Anna facefault Flutterwing: What's got into them? Pinkipoo: the side of James's cab Any ideas, James? James: I think I got it on Sodor. SwanSong: Sci-Ryan? Evil Anna? Nodoka: behind Emily's cab Um...Sci-Ryan....Evil Anna? Evil Ryan: I think they facefault, Bookworm. and Zombizou turns back to Miss Bustier and Human Sideswipe Sideswipe (EG): Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts